emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2861 (27th February 2001)
Plot Lisa is cooking a fry up after last nights party. Paddy is asleep on the sofa. Cain wakes him. Zak is concerned about how much the party cost. Lisa tells Emily she was missed at the party. Emily leaves in a hurry. Donna brings the post through to Carol and Viv. There is one for Carol. It is from her husbands solicitor informing her about the generous settlement for her divorce. Carol tells Viv she is handing in her notice at the post office and if going on a spending spree. Viv is jealous. At the Reynolds, Len serves breakfast to Angie. He talks to her about how she is coping without Sean. They talk about Len staying around for a bit longer. Lisa is outside the Dingles with Belle. She sees a man pinning a notice on the side of the barn and wonders what is going on. Nicola calls into the post office to see Emily. Nicola tells her she is in love and spent the night with Andrew. Emily is shocked and tells her she doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Emily tells Nicola about her kiss with Ed. Nicola tells Emily she must ring Ed and arrange another date. But Emily hasn't got his number and Ed hasn't got hers. Lisa hurries back into the Dingles with the notice that was on the barn. She shows it to Zak and Cain. It is a planning notice about the barn being converted it into a light industrial unit and the application has been made by Eric. Zak goes mad and storms out to find Eric. Lisa tries to calm him down and Cain rushes after Zak to help him. The villagers are gathered in the village hall for the start of the pancake cake race. Ashley makes a speech informing everyone that as the weather is so dreadful the races will take place indoors. He hands over to Bernice to explain the rules of the first children's race. Bev comments to Tricia about how bossy Bernice is. Marlon tells Tricia she must stay and win the women's race as they can not afford to give away the meal for two that they had promised to donate. Lisa in with Belle looking for Zak and Eric. She is persuaded to let Belle race with the other children. Belle wins the race. Cain and Zak burst into Chez Marlon looking for Eric. Marlon tells them he isn't in. Cain and Zak tell Marlon they are going to kill Eric and will wait for him to return. In the village hall the women's race is about to begin. Tricia tells Bernice that she can not enter as she has donated the prize. Seth is taking bets on the race. Ashley but 50p on Bernice. Ashley starts the race. Bev wins, leaving Paddy wondering who she will take with her for diner for two at Chez Marlon. Eric arrives back at Chez Marlon to be met by Cain and Zak. Eric asks them to discuss this like adults. Zak grabs him by the throat and demands he give him his barn back. He tells Cain to kill him. Eric tries to talk his way out of it and tells Zak if he gives him the money back they can have the barn back. But Zak has spent some of the money. Marlon tells them he has an idea and persuades them to go into the kitchen to talk about things. Cain leaves annoyed. In the Hopes' backroom, Viv is still hammering on to Donna about Carol having all the luck and the money. Carol arrives back laden down with bags. She tells Viv what she has bought and that she has bought Viv a new pair of shoes. She produces some flat comfortable shoes much to Viv's disappointment. In the pub, Ashley is congratulating Bernice about her wonderful ability with children. They all laugh about the race. Angie in and talks to Bev about her bouncing back and doing without men for a while. Cain enters. There is eye contact between Angie and him. At Annie's Cottage, Sean is bleeding his heart out about Angie to his father. Len tells him to stop feeling sorry for himself and assures him that Angie will come round, given time. Marlon is holding Eric hostage in the kitchen of Chez Marlon. Marlon lays out some terms for getting Zak to calm down over the dealings with the barn. The conditions are that Eric pays Lisa and Jason to renovate the barn, gives Zak some beer (and except any other conditions as laid down by Zak) and finally move out of the flat and rent it out Marlon and Tricia. He explains what Cain will do to him if he doesn't agree to the terms. Eric reluctantly agrees. Marlon gives Eric six weeks to move out. In the pub, Cain approaches Angie telling her she looks lonely and he is waiting for her. Bernice asks if Cain is bothering Angie. Angie tells her everything is fine. Bev and Paddy are chatting about the pancake race. Jason over and asks Paddy and Bev for a drink tomorrow evening. At Chez Marlon, Eric and Marlon come from the kitchen Zak wants to know what is going on as does Tricia. Eric tells Zak what he has agreed to. Zak doubles the amount of beer on offer. Adding to the terms that any Dingle wanting to use the factory will be allowed to do so. Cain arrives back, Zak tell him it is sorted, Zak ushers him out before Cain starts a fight. Marlon tells Tricia the good news about the flat. Eric goes upstairs. Tricia and Marlon celebrate their good news. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Chez Marlon - Exterior, dining area and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,640,000 viewers (9th place). Memorable dialogue Nicola Blackstock: "Were there tongues involved?" Emily Dingle: "He didn't lick me, he kissed me." Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes